vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Journaille gibt VroniPlag / GuttenPlag Saures!
thumb|auf zu VroniPlag ! Journaille gibt VroniPlag / GuttenPlag Saures! Auf der allgemeinen Diskussionsseite von GuttenPlag Wiki wurde der Link zu einem Artikel von Rafael Wawer (ZEIT ONLINE, Datum 3.5.2011 - 16:49 Uhr) eingestellt: Warum viele Plagiatsvorwürfe nicht haltbar sind. Der Artikel selbst wie auch das Profil des Autors (Rafael Wawer) trägt wahrlich Züge Guttenberg''schen Blendwerks. Deshalb folgt hier eine Collage einiger aus meiner Sicht interessanter Informationen, einige Zitate aus dem Artikel selbst, und solche, welche sich im Autorenprofil und in den Leserkommentaren fanden. ''Wissenschaftliche Praxis Warum viele Plagiatsvorwürfe nicht haltbar sind von Rafael Wawer ......... Das oder Teile dessen wirft man auch Online-Tauschbörsen und aktuell der FPD-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin vor. FPD - Da schau her: Koch-Mehrin hat eine neue Partei gegründet! Die guten Absichten der Wikileute in Ehren, aber Wissenschaftler können wohl dankbar dafür sein, dass keine crowd-Tribunale über Wissenschaftlichkeit entscheiden. Sicher, Koch-Mehrin verdient eine Schelte. Und bestünde ihre Arbeit zu 95 Prozent aus geklauten wortgetreuen Trivialitäten, stünde dies dem wissenschaftlichen Wert der Arbeit klar entgegen. Wer Allgemeines wörtlich kopiert, ist doof, aber kein Verbrecher. Dass Regen vom Himmel fällt, braucht nicht bewiesen zu werden. Solange die Texte keine Lyrik oder Literatur sind, ist die exakte Wortwiedergabe fast unwichtig. Kommentare: No.12 verfehlte Plagiatsdiskussion ghoff 03.05.2011 um 19:57 Uhr Herr Wawer sollte nicht versuchen, mit Glänzen von Kenntnissen der Philosopiegeschichte die Unkenntnis über wissenschaftlichen Standards zu übertünchen. No.26 ekycinu (03.05.2011 um 21:53 Uhr ) empfiehlt: Ich habe eine Bitte an die Zeit, unterhalten Sie sich doch mal mit Menschen wie Frau Weber-Wulff (!!) No.31 an der Sache vorbei Frau Mahlzahn' '''03.05.2011 um 23:30 Uhr ''Sie haben nichts anderes zu sagen als: "Mich persönlich stört das ungekennzeichnete Abschreiben auch langer Passagen nicht, solange die nur banal genug sind." Und weiter: Für den Außenseiter hat sich durch die ganze Affaire vielmehr herausgestellt, dass man im Fach Jura mit Arbeiten promovieren kann, die nichts als heiße Luft enthalten - da wird man doch wohl noch fordern dürfen, dass die wenigstens selbstgefurzt sein sollte? No.34 Eine fehlgeleitete Verteidigung … Hindemith (04.05.2011 um 1:01 Uhr) Zu guter Letzt: Wollen sie wirklich den Doktortitel von Leuten verteidigen, die sogar einfache Gedankengaenge nicht selbst darstellen koennen? No.39. Kreuzritter_Plag is not amused! Kreuzritter_Plag ''(04.05.2011 um 2:21 Uhr) ceterum censeo: si tacuisses, philosophus mansisses P.S.: nicht zitatpflichtig, da (zumindest altphilologisches) Gemeingut, insbesondere für jemand, der Philosophie an der Fernuniversität Hagen studiert, oder? P.P.S.: Leider gibt es hier (noch) nicht den Link ''Artikel als bedenklich melden! Profil des Autors: http://community.zeit.de/user/rafael-wawer?page=0%2C3 Jahrgang: Philosophie, Mathematik, Politik, Digitalität Jahrgang?!' '(1979 geb.) Unter Über mich: spricht er von sich in der dritten Person Studium Philosophie, Geschichte, Mathematik und demnächst Physik. abgeschlossen? Dazu die Autorennennung unter folgender Arbeit: Zum Entstehen und Wandel "öffentlicher Meinung in Online-Diskursen" http://www.medkom.tu-chemnitz.de/mk/online-diskurse/pdf/Abstract_Luebcke_Wawer.pdf Rafael Wawer: studiert Philosophie und Geschichtswissenschaften sowie Mathematik und Volkswirtschaft in Hagen..... Auffällig: studiert, nicht studierte - wo? Laut Facebook-Profil: Fernuniversität Hagen (Philosophie, Geschichte) Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin (Mathematik, Physik) Freie Journalistenschule Berlin Die Profile des Autors in der ZEIT ONLINE und bei FACEBOOK haben irgendwie so einen 'touch' oder 'flair' der Selbstdarstellung zu Guttenbergs. Quo vadis, ZEIT? Wer nach alledem den Autor als Freund hinzufügen möchte: Rafael Wawer Nun denn .... Kreuzritter 01:50, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hier gibts die (bisher) beste Antwort auf Herrn Wawers Statement, die ich (bisher) gefunden habe: http://texttheater.net/plagiatsapologie-ohne-sinn-und-bedeutung Drhchc 06:57, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Forenbeiträge ---- Drdrhc: Wawer braucht keine Antworten auf seine "Statements". Der braucht psychologische Hilfe. Ganz dringend. -> http://rafael-wawer.de/ Plaqueiator 08:36, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Das muß ausführlich zitiert werden (Hervorhebungen von mir): "Heute Morgen habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich nicht ein weiteres Buch ansetzen sollte – eins, das mit den Mythen des Internets aufräumt. Zwar schnitze ich derzeit an zwei wiss. Büchern, aber wegen der Sorgfalt, theoretischen Tiefe und Materialschlachten mit anderen Autoren, wird das eine noch mind. 1 Jahr und das andere mind. 4 Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Dieser Umstand gründet sich vor allem in meiner Arbeitsweise, meinen Arbeitsbüchern, der blödsinnigen Art, wie ich vorgehe, für die ich manchmal belächelt werde, auf die ich jedoch stehe. (*) Plaqueiator 09:41, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Als ich heute Morgen dalag, fragte ich mich, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre ein Buch zu bauen, das viele aktuelle Online-Phänomene von einer, sagen wir, philosophischen, medientheoretischen und persönlichen Perspektive kommentiert, begründet in meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung im Onlinebereich. Nämlich semiwissenschaftlich, semijournalistisch." http://rafael-wawer.de/ Ja. Semischnitzen. Semibauen. Semidenken. Er hätte aber mE schon das Original zitieren müssen: "ne Dissertation drangesch - drangeschoben" heißt das. Und das Copyright darauf hat auf der Couch: &s=subkat&sel=Auf%20die%20Couch? Matthias Pröfrock! KayH 08:56, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- KayH: Du hast schon wieder ein bedeutendes Gedanken-Plagiat übersehen ;), ich habs mal markiert: er hätte natürlich auch KT referenzieren müssen: *vgl. KTzG: Verfassung blabla..., S. 5f, insb. S 6, vorletzter Abschnitt. (einsehbar z.B.über: http://www.jungewelt.de/2011/02-21/055.php)... Plaqueiator 09:41, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Unfassbar, was dieser Typ von sich gibt. Man sollte versuchen, diese Phase in den Mittzwanzigern zu überwinden. Er sollte sich helfen lassen und danach etwas machen, was er kann, Handyverträge verkaufen vielleicht oder falls es hipper sein muss, Grillmeister neben einem Outdoor-Beachvolleyballfeld in Berlin-Mitte. Leider sind manche Stadtteile in Berlin überschwemmt mit solchen Typen, man kann in manchen Straßen keinen Stein schmeißen, ohne irgendeinen frühgescheiterten pseudointellektuell daherlabernden Zugereisten am Kopf zu treffen. Martin Klicken 09:58, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Plaqueiator: Shit. Das stimmt. Ist mir entgangen. Und das hat auch noch eine gewisse Schöpfungshöhe und wäre selbst nach der windelweichen Plagiatsdefinition von Wawer nachzuweisen. Danke für die Ergänzung! :) - - - Gerade eben bin ich auf einen weiteren Geistesblitz des Autors gestoßen: "Begreifen wir das Beispiel als Beispiel für Sprachvariation und solche Algorithmen - und nicht, dass der Algorithmus also lernt Zeichen oder Begriffe auszublenden. Dann taucht das Problem an anderer Stelle (siehe Artikelende) wieder auf." (ZEIT-Forum). Inzwischen glaube ich auch eher, daß hier behutsame Unterstützung angebracht ist, nicht fundierte Kritik. Der Mann kann ja keinen geraden Satz mehr von sich geben. KayH 10:01, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Jedenfalls bewirbt er sich offiziell um eine krit. Auseinandersetzung mit seiner zukünftigen Dissertation "1k signs to what?" or what or so, ..., wenn er schreibt: "Wie dem auch sei: Ich bin über die Resonanz des kurzen Artikels überrascht. Am interessantesten war der ehrliche Vorwurf, der mich hierüber ereilte, nach dem ich der Koch-Mehrin und den Anderen zuarbeiten würde. Ich habe an meine wiss. Ambitionen und die SPD-Mitgliedschaft erinnert. ... Das sind so Schlieren der Öffentlichkeit." (http://rafael-wawer.de/) Er ist in der SPD, studiert Mathematik und Physik (etc.etc.etc.etc.), wohnt laut Klicken wahrscheinlich in Berlin. ;) Passt. Wir sollten ihn vormerken! :D... Plaqueiator 10:32, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Na ich Dödi hab den Beitrag doch tatsächlich ernst genommen. Man lese: http://www.zeit.de/studium/hochschule/2011-05/plagiate-historie?commentstart=81#cid-1305579 @Plaqueiator: Na klar, der hat ein perfektes Profil (Naturwissenschaften, SPD und Norden der Republik). Nur hat er leider leider nicht promoviert und ich würde mich als Ghortwriter nicht trauen, seinen - nun ja - Stil zu imitieren. Das fliegt doch sofort auf, wenn ich einen roten Faden einbaue und dann auch noch Argumente (im wissenschaftstheoretischen Kontext) bringe. Aber stimmt schon, das ist ein Gutschein für VroniPlag/Rw *g* Drhchc 10:40, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Plaqueiator, Drhchc: "Wir" sollten "uns" nicht unter Wert verkaufen. Für einen präsenilen Vollschwachmatenartikel in der ZEIT sollten "wir" noch keine Freitickets vergeben. Wenn er es mit sowas in die FAZ schaffen würde, können wir drüber reden. :) KayH 10:41, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Da kommt richtig Freude auf: Die vorstehenden Kommentare: lol !!!!! Apropos Merge-Tool:'' '' Was für ein schöner Freudian slip! Hier bricht wirklich ohne Täuschungsabsicht und ganz unbewusst das geheime ‚Kochrezept’ der Sendung ‚Gutti kocht für uns’ durch die Barriere der Zensur. Das Rezept: Man nehme möglichst alles, was man mal gelesen und halb oder nicht verstanden hat, mische alles an passenden Allgemeinplätzen und Vorurteilen hinein, was einem zur Verfügung steht (studiert Philosophie und Geschichtswissenschaften sowie Mathematik und Volkswirtschaft -> erleben wir hier die Geburt eines Universalgenies der Neuzeit?), und rühre bis die Soße selbstverborgener Ignoranz und arroganter Anmaßung das Gemisch gut (ver)bindet, würze zum Schluss noch das Ganze mit Ankündigungen zukünftiger intellektueller Glanztaten – und sage: Wohl bekomm’s! Kreuzritter 20:18, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ist Don Alphonso die Britney Spears unter den Bloggern? Meister Wawer hat tatsächlich alle Kommentare zu seinem Artikel gelesen, " zwar nicht alle, nein ich habe zu tun, aber doch die meisten, da ich das eigentlich gern mache -, erschrak ich ob der Plattheit und Einseitigkeit mancher Kommentare; klar, im Gegensatz dazu gab es eine Reihe sehr differenzierter und kluger Beiträge, ...". Die ungnädige Art der öff. Rezeption seiner "wiss., polit. und journ." Meisterleistungen stellt ihn einerseits nicht ganz zufrieden, andererseits hält er es für eine gewöhnliche Reaktion der digitalen Massen. Die kapieren's halt nicht, denn "vielleicht gründet sich dieser Umstand in der Semiwissenschaftlichkeit (wiss. Abstriche zugunsten der Massenmedien; Massenpublikum mangels Wissen hat Probleme bei Beurteilung?)". Er hat sich " vor Wochen zu der Annahme verstiegen, dass viele Onlinebürgerbeteiligungen" - von denen er in der Vergangenheit eine große selber leitete, nämlich damals, als er diesen bedeutenden Google-Menschen zum Kaffee traf, dessen Gehirn er schätzt und von dem er "nebenbei erfuhr, dass Google weder politische Ambitionen hat noch politische Verantwortung übernimmt" - dass also, um wieder anzuknüpfen, "viele Onlinebürgerbeteiligungen deshalb überhaupt nie in der breiten Bevölkerung ankommen werden und, dass gewisse Diskurstheorien für das Internet, für Telefone und Fernseher nicht differenziert genug sind.", weil diese "Massenöffentlichkeit sich oft in sehr einschlägigen Schneisen bewegt." Er bewundert "auch alle Medienfuzzis, Unternehmensberater und Rampenjournalisten,... da das die Schlieren der Öffentlichkeit sind." Aber er fragt sich, wer der bessere Autor wäre: er oder jemand, der, "wie Don Alphonso eine Rampensau ist". Ob Don Alphonso (u.a. http://rebellmarkt.blogger.de/ und http://www.blogbar.de/) nun "die Britney Spears unter den Bloggern" ist, wie Wawi sich fragt, mag dahin stehen. Ich wage aber den Kommentar aus der "Masse", daß Wawer sich hoffnungsfroh große Chancen auf den Titel Daniel Küblböck der Wissenschaft, insb. "PHILOSOPHY, MATHEMATICS, POLITICS, AND DIGITALISM" ausrechnen darf. Wawer, you made my day! :D Very amused, Plaqueiator 08:08, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Plaqueiator: Als ich heute morgen so dalag und darüber nachdachte, in wievielen Jahren ich wieviele Bücher ansetzen könnte, da beschlich es mich, daß ich semisemi am besten was über digitalism dranschieben sollte, bevor ich weiter das Blog von unserem Meister verfolge. Dem quillt offenbar die Derrida-Lektüre bereits aus den Fingerspitzen, wenn er einen Bildschirm nur von weitem sieht. KayH 08:39, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- .daß Wawer sich hoffnungsfroh große Chancen auf den Titel 'Daniel Küblböck der Wissenschaft' ... ausrechnen darf. LOL! Kreuzritter 19:58, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- @Kreuzritter: Ja. Das ist wirklich köstlich! KayH 20:42, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Aktuelle Mitteilung: Staatsanwaltschaft Konstanz, vertreten durch Frau Weinacht, hat mit Schreiben vom 28.4.11/grun mitgeteilt daß die Ermittlungen gegen Veronica Saß wegen falscher eidesstattlicher Versicherung unter AZ 20 Js 7589/11 geführt werden. 84.159.156.50 21:21, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Dieser Artikel passt gut zur ZEIT. 87.176.128.21 16:24, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) --------------------------